To aid in power management of an integrated circuit (IC) such as a multicore processor, the IC may include one or more gated cores for which power may be selectively applied and disrupted, referred to as power gating. Conventionally, power gating is used to intermittently disable or deactivate an entire core to conserve power when circuitry of the gated core is not needed. This may be referred to as placing the gated core in a sleep mode or state. However, such power saving measures are conservative and as a result power consumption of the processor, particularly as a result of leakage current losses, is still higher than optimal.